Hey, Soul Sister
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Who can you find comfort in when you most need it? Your best friend of course... Derek and Eileen friendship/romance one-shot. Rated M but only mild content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash or the characters.**

**Rating: M**

**Hey, Soul Sister**

Eileen Rand lay on her back, her bare chest was rising and falling fast as she tried to catch her breath. The cold air tickled her skin and she shivered, she loved the chill of an autumn evening. The bed moved a little as the body beside her leaned into her. She shivered more as a hand moved over one of her breasts, fingers outlining her hard from the cold nipple. She sighed, smiling as she felt a warm feeling move through her body and a fresh stirring between her legs. She gave a throaty laugh as she was kissed on the neck.

"Are you alright?"

Eileen laughed again.

"Who says 'are you alright?' right after sex?" She asked.

The hand was moved slowly down her body, coming to rest on her stomach.

"Um. A nice person."

She gave a high pitched 'Ha'.

"What?"

"Oh Derek, you are charming, but darling, you are not nice!"

Derek Wills laughed.

"I concur..."

She then gave a giggle as he showed her, with his hands, how 'not nice' he was...

She gave a little moan then stopped herself.

"No...no." She muttered.

Derek laughed into her neck.

"You're saying no? To me?"

"Stop..it...I need...to talk to you."

The man gave in, moving his hand from where it had been tickling her and steadied himself on his side facing her.

"What is it darling?"

She looked to him giving him a small smile, then she trained her eyes back to the ceiling.

"I kissed Nick."

"Who's Nick?"

She looked back to him.

"The barman, 7 dollar martini's..."

"Oh, macho man..!"

She stayed silent, waiting for him to carry on talking.

"He's pretty."

Eileen laughed.

"Do you wanna kiss him?"

Derek laughed too, snuggling more into her neck, sucking the skin gently.

"What do you think I should do?" Eileen asked him.

He rolled onto his back.

"Well, do you like him?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Go for it..."

"Really?"

"Of course, he treats you well, he's miles better for you than Jerry and he quite obviously makes you happy."

"I just wanna take it slow, y'know..?"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" Eileen asked him.

He rested his hands behind his head.

"It's just the whole 'love' thing isn't it?"

"Well I wouldn't say I loved him..."

"No but you could."

"Maybe."

"And you loved Jerry."

"Yes."

"I don't think I get it..."

Eileen turned onto her side, she placed one hand on his bare chest, the other resting under her cheek.

"Is this about Ivy?"

She was almost pretty sure that Ivy was just a casual girlfriend...she didn't think that he could be getting serious with her...

"No. It's...no. It's not about anyone, let's just forget I said anything."

He tried to sit up but Eileen managed to hold him down in the bed.

"Tell me! Derek, are you in love with someone?"

He took his hands out from behind his head and they both lay facing one another. He smiled, extending a finger and caressing her chin and around her lips. She smiled back, shivering slightly. When her voice returned, she spoke in almost a whisper.

"Is it Ivy?" She asked again.

"No." His voice rang above hers.

There was a silence before Eileen sighed.

"Oh Derek." She whispered.

He moved closer, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"Is it her..? It's Karen."

He closed his eyes and that's when Eileen knew. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him. They didn't say another word and eventually they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Derek, honey." He stirred slightly as Eileen kissed him on the forehead. "It's six, I'd better be getting a move on."

The man moaned quietly, running his hand down her back.

"Derek...I have to..."

"I know."

He pulled back a little, still in her arms.

"Thank you Eileen."

"What for?" She smiled.

"Oh I don't know."

She laughed.

"I do..."

He smiled.

"Good."

She let him kiss her, pulling him closer to her. She moaned slightly. Oh, how he could make her feel like everything important in her life could wait. Nobody has sex with their best friend. Why would you? It would ruin your relationship, wouldn't it? Maybe sex didn't have to be a bad thing. She loved Derek, be had been her friend for years. Why not show that love?

She could feel Derek hitching her leg over his, pulling her bum closer too. They kissed passionately, savouring each others taste and smell and feel. She squirmed, rubbing herself higher and higher up his body.

"Derek." She whispered.

"Mm?"

"I..."

She could feel him against her warming centre and she knew what was coming next, she knew what she wanted.

"Darling..." He hitched her leg further over his hip and kissing her lightly over her chest.

"Derek..." Came a moan from deep in her throat.

And then they made love. Slowly and passionately. Kissing, sucking, feeling. Their breaths hitched in perfect sync and Eileen got a sudden feeling of contentedness, she almost didn't want to move and they didn't for a moment as she grasped onto his neck feeling his length deep inside her, pressing her sweet spot that she had found only Derek could ever hit. Soon enough a warm feeling spread through her and suddenly her hips bucked harshly against his. Grasping hands they both rode the last moments of bliss and Eileen continued to moan ecstasy. They held onto each other, Derek staying inside her letting them both ride out their orgasms.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

She clutched onto him, loving the feeling of him still being inside her and also the feeling that spread through her heart when he had muttered the sentiment that she knew he meant from the very bottom of his heart. He loved her. He was showing her how much and her him.

"I love you too." She breathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're serious about Karen?"

"I know it's stupid...I just..."

"It's not."

Eileen zipped up her boot.

"It's not like anything is going to happen with her, she's...well, she has a boyfriend."

"You never know."

Derek smiled.

"Oh I do."

Eileen caught his chin with her finger.

"Hey, you never know...okay..?"

He smiled again.

"Right." Eileen said, standing up from where they were sat on the end of his bed. "I really have to go darling. I'll see you later, I'll be popping in at about 10.00, 'kay?"

Derek nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"You know I don't say this stuff very often, and don't worry, I'm not dying, but I just want to say thank you."

"Again? Well, aren't I a lucky girl!" She smirked.

"Shut up!" Derek laughed.

"You'll always have me darling, and I know that I'll always have you. You and me. We've got to work on this 'love' thing together..!" She told him, grabbing one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

He wrapped his arms around her and they just stood like that for a couple of minutes before pulling away again.

"Where did I ever find you..?" He smiled.

"I'm your best friend, you were going to find me somewhere!"

"Oh Eileen, sentimental sod..."

"Says you..!"

He laughed then brushed her lips with his own.

"See you later darling."

She nodded as she picked up her handbag, he walked her to the front door and with one last smile she was down the hall and lost around the corner. Derek smiled as he shut the door. This 'love' thing...hm...it didn't seem so hard anymore. That's what best friends are for...


End file.
